The Masked Future of Kane
by FunParade
Summary: After almost 20 years in the WWE Kane finds himself thrust into the past. Will he walk the same path, or change his destiny becoming one of the greats. [Rated T for language and violence in future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Future of Kane

* * *

I read this Kane time travel fiction by: _Reaper of Stories_ called The Devil's Favorite Corporate Machine and thought time traveling in the WWE was a good idea and thought I'd try my hand at it and write my first fiction on the site.

All of the matches, feuds, and relationships involved which would normally just be a storyline are all real in this case.

Some things i may not have happen, like Kane being burned as a child or Lita and Kane's baby being killed which should take place in the original timeline. I will decide in later chapters to keep them or not as they come up.

* * *

Confusion and excitement are just a few things that are running through my head currently as I look at my reflection in the mirror that is adorned in my locker room. I am donning my original red and black mask covering the entirety of my face, and dressed in my complete red and black suit to go along with it, and WWF title by my side. The only time I ever had this title in my grasps was after defeating Stone Cold Steve Austin at King of the Ring in '98, and if it was in my hands that could only mean that I am just minutes away from facing Austin in a rematch that originally had ended in my defeat ending my 1-day title reign.

As I sat here staring at myself I try to think of how I am here in this moment. Last thing I remember was sitting in my office as director of operations for the WWE contemplating ending my tenure with the company and retiring. I sat in my office looking back at my career thinking of how I had got to this point. The big red machine, the devils' favorite demon, wearing a suit being bossed around by Hunter and Stephanie on a daily basis, used as a stepping stone and even cannon fodder just to propel Seth Rollins to superstardom and become the face of the company. Me, Kane, being pushed around by someone who wouldn't have survived 5 minutes with the likes of the Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, the Rock, Chris Jericho, and even the man I am to face Stone Cold Steve Austin in our prime.

Where did it all go wrong? When did I start letting myself be pushed around? I use to bring chaos and destruction everywhere I went and for everyone in my path. Now I will just lay down if told so as it is supposedly "best for business."

Did I give up after being passed over for title matches and pushed aside for superstars less deserving than myself? Or was it after being betrayed so many times over the years by those like my "father," my "brother," X-Pac with Tori following, and Lita? Maybe It was after I was forced to de-mask myself by Eric Bischoff, and then treated as a freak or monster for the rest of my career and only used as a scare tactic, never to be taken seriously or put in the discussion for the WWE or World Heavyweight championships?

I clench my fists as the leather of my gloves crease with the tension I am forcing on them. The anger building up inside of me is about to explode out when a wave of calmness washes over me as I release my fists and stare at my reflection once again. Why question how or why I am here? This is my chance to do it all again, to reshape my career, to reshape the business with my own vision. I can do all of this and it starts tonight.

If you think I'm just going to go out there and let myself be defeated a second time around then you are sorely mistaken. With almost 20 years of wrestling under my belt, facing some of the greatest superstars the WWE has ever seen on countless occasions has given me the knowledge and broaden my repertoire that I am poised to make myself one of those greats.

I'm torn away from my thoughts as my locker room door is swung open as a man I never thought I would see again enters. My "father" Paul Bearer walks up to me and begins to speak as I watch him. Not registering a single word that is spewed out of his mouth I notice that he is beginning to walk out but stops and turns to me and says in his annoyingly high voice, "Kane, it is time."

We begin our march to the gorilla and I easily surpass him with my larger strides forcing him to trail behind me. After the minute of walking we reach the entrance and I stand to the side and watch as Austin walks to front ready to enter the arena. Right before his music hits he turns to me as we stare each other down, neither of us wanting to back down, until the sound of shattering glass blasts through the speakers forcing Austin to break eye contact and enter to a chorus of cheers.

I step up preparing to enter myself, I look down to the floor and shut my eyes. One last time I think of my past future I had lived through. I do not want that future, I want a new future, I want to be able to control my own destiny and this match is the start of it all. My music begins to resonate throughout the arena, I look up and with determination in my eyes I step through the curtains to my new future.


	2. Chapter 2

I will try to do my best on following the storylines and attitude of that era, but I was 2 when this match occurred so I'm basing everything off of what I've heard, YouTube, and a WWE fandom page.

Sorry if my description of the matches aren't the best.

If you have any input on how I can improve or have some knowledge about what I wrote about in the chapter that I can change let me know.

I will also try and put a move set at the end of the chapter.

Quick backstory on what's going on, the night before at king of the ring in 1998 Kane faces Steve Austin for the wwf championship in a first blood match. Undertaker interfered and ended up hitting stone cold with a chair drawing blood ending the match. The next night Austin asked for his rematch to take place that same night due to undertaker being the one drawing blood with Kane agreeing. Kane went on to lose that match with undertaker joining at ringside mid match. This set up a stone cold and undertaker storyline.

* * *

I make my way down to the ring with a neutral reaction from the fans, which was expected facing the crowd favorite of Stone Cold. One day though, I will once again be a crowd favorite with my thousands to millions of kanenites behind me. As I slowly approach the apron I realize I need to change my music to something more appealing, like my favorite "slow Chemical." I reach the ring and slide in under the bottom rope and come face to face with Stone Cold confusing not only him but the crowd as well as I have never entered that way. I stare down Austin as I slowly bring my arms above my head then quickly drop them eliciting the explosion of fire from the ring posts.

Austin takes this opportunity to start his attack throwing left and rights connecting with my face. After the onslaught he cocks back for another punch but I capitalize on the small window delivering an uppercut to the jaw sending him to the mat. Quickly getting to his feet to begin his attack again, I deliver a quick punch dazing him and grab his arm irish whipping him to the corner following closely behind. As his back meets the corner I connect with a clothesline.

As Austin falls face down then slowly tries to rise, I stalk over to him and bring him to feet. Once he's standing tall I leave my feet delivering a drop kick knocking him through the ropes and out to ringside by the ramp.

Watching him lay there I think this is the time to show the crowd the new me that they can look forward to in the future. I walk to the ropes put both hands on the top before pulling back and as Austin rises to his feet and turns towards me, I launch myself out of the ring delivering a slingshot plancha landing cross body against Austin sending us both to the ground. I can tell the crowd is beginning to turn as a I can hear more and more cheers after each move I perform.

I rise to my feet to continue the onslaught on Austin, I notice a figure at the top of the ramp. Just like in the past, my "brother" the Undertaker is going to watch from ringside.

The momentary lapse of attention is enough for Austin, for in that time he has gotten to his feet and delivered three quick kicks to the side of my leg dropping me to one knee. Grabbing the barrier to stabilize myself Austin grabs me by my hair and smashes my face into the barricade not once but twice dropping me to the floor. As if Austin is trying to make me bleed, he begins to continuously stomp on my head.

With each impact, my anger begins to rise. I was not the one to draw first blood last night, but tonight is a different story. I will make him bleed, I will leave no questions in the people's minds whether I deserved this win or not.

Another boot is approaching, but I reach up and grab it with both hands. He tries to pull his foot back but I will not let him go that easily. I get up with his foot still in my hands holding it in front of my stomach. I quickly pull him towards me and deliver a massive clothesline causing him to flip in the air and land facedown.

I pull him to his feet and lift him over my shoulder and proceed to run him face first into the steel ring post dropping him to the mat. I don't let it end there, as he did to me, I grab his head then continuously smash it against the barricade as a little blood begins to trail down his face. Not relenting I lift him up above my head for the entire arena to witness and gorilla press him as I walk along the side of the ring. I stand next to the steel steps with him still pressed above my head before releasing him face first into the steps as more blood begins to poor from the gash on his head coating his face crimson.

I can hear the continuous chants of "Austin" trying to get him to turn the tables on me, but some of the chants throughout the arena have begun to support me as I am taking apart the rattlesnake.

Throwing him back into the ring I quickly follow rolling inside. Austin with all the strength he can muster stands and kicks me in stomach and goes for the Stone Cold Stunner. The crowd erupts as he grabs the back of my neck to stun me, but the entire arena minus those who have flipped to my side deflates as I stop the stunner by delivering a reverse suplex.

Austin lays there motionless, I approach and grab his throat dragging him to his feet. Unaware of his surroundings, he had no chance to counter as I lift him in the air for the entire audience to see. Finally finishing it, I slam him to the ground delivering one of the most vicious choke slams of my career. Putting my foot on his chest the ref begins his count, "1! 2! 3!" Surprising even me, a good majority of the audience erupts into applause.

Before I even have the opportunity to take it all in, Undertaker enters the ring to approach me. Again like with my entire career, I am looked down upon by him. He doesn't even give me this moment before he has to upstage me. i've always been referred to as Undertakers little brother, well I say no more, no longer, it is my time to stand at the top out of his shadow that he has cast over my life.

To the surprise of the audience before a stare down can even begin I grab Undertaker by his throat and deliver a choke slam. You'd think with him out of the picture for now, it would be my chance to hold my title and celebrate this moment, but it was not meant to be as I hear that annoying high pitched laughter next to me as Paul Bearer is looking upon the two men I put down as if he was the one who had accomplished this.

Paul Bearer, my "father," not once has he acted as one, only using me as his machine to complete his own goals. Well this is my life not his and he will not control me, and no one else will for that matter. I slowly turn to him and roughly grab him by the shoulder, confusion and panic are just a few emotions etched on his face. I pull him over my shoulder and hold him in front of me as the entire audience this time erupts in the loudest cheers of the night. I deliver a Tombstone Piledriver essentially knocking him out.

I grab my title and stand over the three bodies at my feet. Raising my arms and title above my head then quickly bringing them down once again fire erupts from the ring posts as the loud chants of "Kane" echo throughout the arena. Taking it all in I put my back to the ropes and flip myself out of the ring smacking my hands against the apron.

Walking up the ramp I know from this point on, my career and destiny has changed, nothing will be the same.

* * *

I am going to most likely change kanes attire to the one in the picture on also the song to "Slow Chemical" and I know the song wasn't released till 02 but lets just pretend it was released earlier.

Move List-

Irish Whip: slingshot opponent into either the ropes or corner turnbuckle.

Clothesline: with arm parallel to the ground connect with your opponent's neck or chest knocking them to the ground.

Slingshot Plancha: using the top rope you propel yourself out of the ring and make contact with your opponent cross body.

Gorilla Press: lift opponent above head with arms fully extended.

Reverse Suplex: standing behind opponent use inverted face lock then lift said person upside down before falling to your back causing opponent to land facedown.

 _Chokeslam_ : lifts opponent by the neck lifts them up then slams them to the mat.

Tombstone piledriver: holding opponent upside down belly to belly then falling to kneeling position.


	3. Update

I know this is very fast, but I decided I would start over on this story.

I feel Moving the story a couple years forward to possibly the night Kane gets betrayed by X-Pac along with DX would be much more interesting and there would be more to work with. Kane could have many roads in this situation. He could contend for the WWF title, maybe go for the intercontinental title for a bit, which is probably my favorite title and some of my favorite superstars had their career center around it. Could also earn Tag titles along with either intercontinental, hardcore, or European. The main premise would still him trying to be the best, so he'd end up vying for the WWF championship. He can still broaden overall resume with other titles though.

I could also go to the night of his match that ended with him unmasking. That would really show the change of his career as he would most likely keep his mask because masked Kane is best Kane.

And finally I could go with one of his famous early 2000 returns. He had a few comebacks taking out big names in the process but the WWE never capitalized on it which disappoints me. So hopefully I could change that.

Anyway I'll probably have the first chapter up in the next two days. Thanks


End file.
